The proper position of a batter's feet is desirable to enable the batter to maximize the batters hitting skills. Various devices have been made to train the batter where to initially position his feet, and then show a step forward position as the batter steps forward to hit a ball. Most of the prior art stance guide devices are bulky, and some cannot be disassembled or folded to allow it to be easily carried or stored. The following listed patents are give by way of example to show existing prior art patented device, but are not considered to show or describe the novel features of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,677, describes a batter training device for training a batter to effectively strike a baseball by controlling the batter's stance. The device is positioned on the ground in front of a leading foot of the batter. During the batter's swing, the batter steps forward with the leading foot until the leading foot strikes the device. The device (includes a rear plate fixed to the ground and a forward plate) hingedly attached to the rear plate. A spring is oriented between the front plate and the rear plate. The device is oriented so that the front plate will be located adjacent to a final destination for the leading foot when the front plate has been pivoted towards the rear plate and against maximum spring compression.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,735 is a batting practice trainer for foot placement comprising two oppositely disposed flat support members having a home plate member disposed there between and attached thereto, and placement guide members comprised of pliable, yieldable material and having a pivot foot recess, a first stride foot recess parallel to the pivot foot recess, and a second stride foot recess therein, and mounted in opposing disposition on the top surface of each support member. The first stride foot recess is connected to the second stride foot recess to allow unencumbered passage of the stride foot of a batter during the swinging motion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,772 describes a baseball batting trainer utilizing an elongated guiding rail, one end of which defines a positioner for the rear foot of a batter, there being a moving foot guide which slides along the rail while controlling the straddling movement of the front foot, and which hits a stop positioned on the rail at a certain point to define the furthermost position that the batter's front foot should assume before the swing. A rear stop behind the front foot guide defines the position of the front foot before the straddling movement starts, these stops being adjustable to accommodate the styles of different batters.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,656, describes a foot positioning training aid for training and instructing individuals in the proper positioning of their feet when engaged in various activities in which the position and movement of the feet are critical to proper execution of desired functions. The training aid includes a generally rectangular panel which can be supported on various supporting surfaces and is provided with a raised rear edge portion and raised side edge portions to position the feet but not form barriers to movement. The side edges of the training include progress numerical indicia and VELCRO alongside of the indicia together with positionable indicators on the VELCRO to provide indicators for initial position of the feet and also indicators to indicate movement or secondary positions of the feet for optimum performance of certain functions.